


Rest

by ah_heck_totori



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_heck_totori/pseuds/ah_heck_totori
Summary: Before the canon events of Inquisition, Cole is wandering, going wherever he's needed most.Featuring some Dalish elves!Reasonably short, just a lil fun piece.
Kudos: 4





	Rest

The stars watched over Thedas, softly giving their light as the creatures of the night crawled out. It was always an especially peaceful time. So quiet. Especially in the hills, among the fennecs and goats. In the distance he heard them – pain, despair, anguish. Never-ending, always calling. His boots brushed gently against the tall grass as he headed in the direction that was loudest. The wind passed right through him. He didn’t falter or even shiver, just kept going. Forever.

A cry echoed through the trees, small and weak. His head peaked up, eyes settling on a decaying wooden shack. The sounds of struggle. His pace picked up into a sprint, jumping over rocks and dodging trees left and right, reaching for his dagger. As soon as he was close enough, the blade met flesh, tearing through effortlessly. More screaming. Another one to his right, lunging towards what wasn’t there, and meeting the cold taste of steel. Just two. Heavy strained breathing, so delicate. He turned to the child and kneeled down. Elven. Naive, following an empty promise. A dying breath, cold hand around her cheek stained with tears, begging and begging, hoping for tomorrow. The fear of being alone. His hand reached out to her, mimicking that soothing touch she loved so much. Her big round eyes looked up to him, pleading.

“You are safe,” his voice was barely above a whisper. Though he was covered in blood, she couldn’t see that. It didn’t matter. “So brave. She wouldn’t want you to be risking your life like this...” She sniffled once, then broke out into a sob. “Ah,” he drew in a sharp breath. “I can help you. Allow me to guide you.” Ever so gently, he pulled the girl into his arms, holding on just enough for her to feel secure. No older than 11. “Rest... And wake cosy back home, no memory of this.” He focused, and within minutes, she had fallen asleep. Without waking her, he lifted her and stepped over the corpses of those rotten slavers. The starlight barely outlined her face. His path was set, and he had just hours until sunrise. 

A small village, nesting between two great mountains. Peaceful in it’s rest, flickering torches lining the path. At the front of it was the biggest tent. He went straight to it, stepping in and placing the child next to an elderly sleeping elf. The elf opened her eyes just as he stood back up. He looked down at her, and they shared a mutual understanding. A silent exchange. “I can help you,” he spoke down to the Keeper. Her head shook slowly. With slow breath, he leaned down beside her. So much wisdom and love in her eyes. It pained him to know that her time was ever short. “Then... Close your eyes.” He crossed his legs and reached for her hand. “They are strong, you don’t need to worry. One day... She will be an extraordinary successor. Feel the warmth grow inside of you, and your spirit will be welcomed...” Heartbeat slowing, every second losing a beat. However, a smile was on her face, and she held onto his hand softly. “Thank you for all you’ve done. Now... Rest.” 

He sat there as the hours ticked by, long after she had drifted away to the fade. The first ray of sunlight made it’s way into the tent. He looked towards it, expressionless. One last goodbye, he moved her hand over to the young girl. He watched as in her sleep, her small hand wrapped around the Keeper’s. The sun on the horizon greeted him with warmth as he stepped out. 

And he was never there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats my boy 💖💖💖


End file.
